Love in Denial
by wwechaingangbabe
Summary: More than 365 days had gone by since the last time I saw her, my bestfriend. Little did I know, the single mention of her name would put me in the hardest fight of my life.
1. Room 453

**Chapter 1  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE._

**Author's Note: **I'm baaack!! After what, almost three years? My return's completely random if you ask me, but if anyone still actually reads and reviews my shit, I may be back for good. Enjoy guys! :)

* * *

**John's POV**

Allison. More than 365 days had gone by since the last time I saw her. The tone of her voice, the smell of her hair, and the softness of her skin was just a part of distant memory. Little did I know, a single mention of her name would change everything.

"Cena!" Orton yelled.

I half opened my eyes to see the hotel clock read 5:30AM. I shuffled around the bed, desperate to mask out Orton's voice.

"Cena!" he called again.

I stayed still hoping he'd give up and leave.

"Listen, I'ma need your help pla-," he started but stopped as I threw the pillow across his chest.

"You stupid son of a bitch," I grunted. "You woke me up at 5 in the fucking morning because you need my help? Five o'clock in the morning?!"

Randy sighed and reluctantly sat down on the foot of the bed. "I totally forgot it was mine and Tiff's anniversary tomorrow. Man, I need help."

"And you decide to tell me this now because…?" I sat up, curious to see how desperation looked on him.

"She's driving here with Allison right now and I have nothing planned," he explained. It took a couple seconds before I realized he said Allison. Yeah, _that _Allison.

"What are we supposed to do?" Randy asked rubbing his head.

"We? Since when was I a part of your relationship?" I asked sternly. I got up and went to the bathroom before he had a chance to reply. I stood in front of the sink and splashed my face with cold water. I looked up and sighed. _Allison?_ Why did that hit me so hard? I went through a whole year at ease without thinking about her. Now I hear those three damn syllables and it stuck like a thorn in my heart.

"Ceennnnnnaaa…" Randy banged on the door and I laughed.

"I don't understand how hard it is to get stupid reservations and some flowers," I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"For our one year? A dinner and flowers for our one year? Damn no wonder you're single," Randy said.

"Are you here to insult me or do you need help?" I asked, still unclear of my use. We stood in silence for a good minute before Randy shook his head and walked out the door. "Unbelievable," I muttered under my breath. I was too tired to contemplate what the hell just happened. I tried going back to sleep but _that _Allison couldn't get out of my head. She's a thing of the past and I swore I'd leave her there. I swore she meant nothing. And you know what, I still swear. I still do. I still do. I still do...

**Allison's POV**

"Oh great," I sighed heavily as I watched my best friend, Tiffany, and her husband suck the air out of each other. I swear, every time they do that, I feel my throat fill up with vomit.

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel to focus my negative energy elsewhere. Apparently, I'm that good of a best friend to be some three-hour cab driver; except I didn't get paid. Why did I let Tiffany talk me into this? Because one, I _am_ a good best friend: a hell of a best friend if you ask me. And second, I have nothing better to do so what the hell.

"Hey, son!" Randy greeted, with that pathetic nickname, as he got in my car. I would've greeted back except Tiffany joined him in the backseat, leaving me all alone in the front. Yeah, way to make me feel like a true cab driver.

"So where to?" I asked nonchalantly. All I heard were giggles so I asked again. "Where to?"

More giggles.

"Where the fuck are we going!?" I turned around, half-content I finally had gotten their attention. They stared at me with blank faces like I talked in some foreign language or something. "Where are we going?" I asked for the fourth time.

"Plaza Hotel," Randy answered shortly.

I took a deep breath and blasted the music hoping it'd make up for this third-wheel, icky feeling. I drove the next fifteen minutes in silence while the two did God knows what in my back seat.

"Randy, you're paying for my room right?" I asked as we walked into the hotel lobby.

"Actually, I already got you a room," he said. "It on the 14th floor, room 453."

He handed me the keys and I rushed up there, hoping to get some peace and quiet. I was already in the elevator when I decided against going to my room just yet. I did _not_ spend three hours driving to Hollywood to sleep my time away. Besides, I deserve a little fun after all that mushy shit my best friend and her husband put me through, like they always do.

**Later that night**

Room 453. Or was it 435?

I helplessly shuffled my feet, desperate to lay my tired body on some fluffy hotel sheets. It was two in the morning and damn did those guys at the club know how to keep up or what? I've never danced so nasty in my life; for that long and in public. Nonetheless, I had a great night and have a great hotel room waiting for me. Orton better have gotten me a master suite, I swear.

Finally reaching my room, I swung the door open surprised a faint flickering of lights bounced from the walls ahead. I was too tired to make a big deal so I kept inching myself closer to the bed. As I finally got a full view of the room, I gasped.

"Whatta-" I stared blankly at the two beds already occupied. It was Randy and Tiffany on one, with some sleepyhead on the other.

"I thought you said you got me a room, Randy?" I asked, immediately snapping out of my tiredness.

"This is a room," he answered without looking at me. His eyes were glued to the television because of some ridiculous infomercial. My mouth literally dropped.

"I don't even have a bed," I protested looking around with scrunched eyebrows.

"There's one right there," he said looking casually at the bed beside him.

I stood still, in disbelief.

"It's a big bed, there's still room sweetheart," he continued.

"Ugh! Are you serious? There's someone alrea-" I stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that _someone_ woke up from my talking. It was John. Yeah, _that _John, John Cena. He rose from his sleep, and locked eyes with me the second he had the chance to. I swear, his stare pierced right through me. Just looking at him, for a second, gave me the biggest lump in my throat. The kind I get every time I'm angry, sad, depressed, and all those other emotions I have trouble dealing with.

We only looked at each other for a few seconds but I could've sworn a whole year passed by. I felt frozen. I couldn't blink, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, and I sure as hell couldn't help but wonder what the fuck just went over me.

Seriously?! John Cena's _still _has this hold on me?

Nah. I refuse to believe so. It's the alcohol. Yeah that's it, it's the alcohol.

And with that, I finally snapped out of it. I smiled.

"You know what Randy, never mind," I stated. "I'll get my own damn room, myself."

I walked out without looking and saying anything else. Truth is, I just had to rush out of there as soon as possible. I had to regain composure and decide whether I'm more upset I had no bed, or because John Cena _still_ had that affect on me.


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 2  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE._

**

* * *

**

John's POV

Was I dreaming? What just happened? Was that really Allison? How awkward was that? What the fuck?

About a million questions flashed through my mind in that second her body left my sight. I heard the door close a few seconds later and before my head came crashing down. I stared blankly at the ceiling for a good minute before reality finally set in.

Yeah, that was her. The her who seemed more beautiful than I remembered but also more guarded than I remembered. Nothing in her presence felt familiar except for one thing. One thing, and that was the way she looked at me. There was something about her stare that made me feel like it was last year all over again. The year I spent every waking day with her. The year I allowed another being into _all_ my thoughts, whether it was a consciously or unconsciously. The year I put myself through a completely different side of life, then back out.

The thought of seeing her again hadn't crossed my mind and so I laid here, unprepared. I didn't know how to handle my emotions, I didn't know if I was supposed to talk to her, hell, I didn't know if I'd even see her again. Questions wouldn't stop circling my head but by the time I began falling back asleep, I came to a conclusion. I had to get closure, one way or another.

**Allison's POV**

I found myself on a treadmill at seven-thirty in the morning, and my speed was unbelievable. I'm pretty beat from lack of sleep so I must be trying to run my emotions away. Honestly, I thought it was working until I heard familiar voices from behind. I quickened my pace thinking it'd go away but who was I kidding.

"Hey are you mad at me?" some male voice asked before I had the chance to see who it was. But see, I didn't need to look to know it was Randy. "Are you mad at me?" He asked again, this time putting a firm hold on my left shoulder.

I stopped the machine and simply answered, "No."

I looked at him, and then behind him. I barely missed the pair of eyes looking down on me but I didn't care because it was John Cena's. I rolled my eyes.

Randy frowned, "You are mad at me. I know that look."

"I'm not," I stated blankly. "I promise."

He looked at me like I was the biggest liar in the world.

"I'm just- I'm just tired that's all," I explained.

"Have you slept? Did you get a room?" he asked, concerned.

"No," I replied plainly.

Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw a figure come closer and closer. It was Tiffany and she too, looked concerned.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you sleep in the room right now? It's empty," she offered.

I looked further to my left and caught sight of John. Anything, absolutely anything, to get away from him made me answer, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

**John's POV, Later that day**

I contently walked into a restaurant by myself, determined to be ostracized from the rest of the world. For some reason, company was the last thing I wanted and I did good at keeping it that way. I couldn't understand why I itched so bad to see Allison but I did and I couldn't deny it anymore. Thinking about her had become a full-time occupation for the past 24-hours, and the malaise feeling about it, started going away.

I looked at the menu for literally two seconds when I quickly decided on a hot dog. Allison and I used to always share one: half topped with relish and the other with mustard. I hated mustard and she hated relish but we ate it for each other anyway.

_But yuck! _I really don't remember it tasting this nasty. I guess it's only bearable when you have the perfect distraction. I downed the last few bites and quickly drove back to the hotel. I was convinced my chances of running into Allison would be greatest there.

I walked in the room and immediately found myself smiling. I was looking at her. She was fast asleep on the same bed I was on a couple hours ago. I walked closer and noticed her shirt was a little lower than it should've been. Her white tank top had been tugged down by her arm so I took the liberty to pull up the blanket for cover.

I couldn't stop staring at her. It put me at ease and serenity like never before, but unfortunately, that came to an end sooner than later.

"John!" Randy called from behind.

I turned around and waited for him to continue.

"I have a surprise dinner party for Tiffany later. I need your help running errands," he said. "All of our mutual friends are invited."

"Um, is that your anniversary plan?" I wondered.

"Well, it's the first part," he said as he made what looked like a note. He walked towards the nightstand and sandwiched it between Allison's phone and the table. I figured it had the exact same information he had just told me but in written form.

"Let's go! We have a lot to do with little time," he ordered as he exited the room.

My feet felt planted on the floor so it took awhile to move. I was finally next to her again and now I have to leave? I didn't really care how motionless her state was right now, all I cared about was her presence. She's right there, she's so close, I'm literally breathing in the same air she is. But I knew I had to go. I'm sure I'ma see her later anyways.

**At dinner **

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Tiffany walked into the restaurant.

She stopped midway with the most priceless reaction you could've ever imagined. Kind of like the one Allison had last night. Everyone sat down after all the hugging and I couldn't help but eye her empty seat. She's probably still sleeping.

About halfway into dinner, Allison finally showed up. In hand, she had cake and a hand of some guy on the other. Ouch. That burned harder than I would've ever expected.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Sorry if the story's going a little slow, but I already have ideas for the next few chapters. Review and lemme know wssup :)

_March 19, 201_0


	3. Another Favor

**Chapter 3  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE_

**

* * *

**  
**John's POV**

It felt like I was watching a car crash. I didn't wanna see what's happening, but I couldn't stop looking. I don't know why but Allison with that guy felt like a slap in the face.

"So is he your new boyfriend?" someone asked playfully across the table.

Allison just smiled and shook her head.

"Uh huh, that's bullshit," someone else said.

"Naw, Mark and I just friends," she defended.

"With benefits?" Randy asked.

"No," she answered. "Just friends."

"Friends who are _just_ friends don't act like that Allison," another person said. "They don't hold hands either."

"Maybe yours don't," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll give you that," Randy said. "After all, Allison is pretty damn comfortable with a lot of things."

The rest of the people looked convinced, but I wasn't. How could you spend the whole dinner flirting, touching, and paying nearly no attention to anyone else without being more than just friends?

"You're quiet John, are you okay?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah," I answered simply. I wasn't in the mood to explain and it's not like I would've told her the truth anyway.

The rest of dinner felt like eternity.

_Finally_, I thought to myself as we got in the club. I had a feeling things between Allison and this Mark guy would only intensify. There's no way I'ma let myself go through this sober.

And apparently, I wasn't the only one. By the time I sat down, Allison was already sipping ona drink. Great. A flirt when sober can only mean a disaster when drunk.

It's not like I didn't know that already though.

My patience didn't last too long and I found myself wanting to leave around the tenth minute. I was surrounded with some of the craziest people I knew but I still felt alone and empty.

Somehow, I managed excuse myself and quickly headed back to the hotel. I needed sleep, and I bought another drink to join me.

**Allison's POV, The next day**

I woke up facing a harsh beam of light so I turned the other direction and OW!

"You have a bony ass elbow," I complained rubbing my cheeks.

Mark, who let me into his room for the night, laughed. "I'm glad to know my elbows are still bones."

I took his pillow and buried my face on it.

"You hungry?" he asked pulling me closer.

"Nuh uh," I answered childishly, shaking my head.

We stayed in that position for awhile. It was quite comfortable, but this bed didn't smell as good as the last one. I have a thing for scents.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

"I don't know," I mumbled, sitting up. "I should go back to Tiffany's room to get my stuff though."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked and I shook my head.

And that was my exit. It's not like we had sex so it went quick and painless.

"Oooh, look who's doing the walk of shame," Tiffany teased as I got in their room.

I shook my head and laughed.

"I thought you said you guys were just friends?" Randy asked

"Yeah, we are," I answered, looking for my bag.

"Then what's this about?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked back. "I cant sleepover my friend's room?"

"Yeah bu-" he started.

I cut him off. "I mean, it's not like I had my own room to begin with."

And with that, they shut up. They knew I won that one.

"Is this your bag?" John asked as he walked into the main room from the bathroom. He was looking at Tiffany and she shook her head.

"It's mine," I said simply walking over and taking it from him.

That was the most contact we've had and it was the most uncomfortable five seconds, ever. It didn't help with the way he looked at me either. His eyes felt deeper than any ocean I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot.

"Well I'm glad both of you guys are here, have a seat," Randy ordered.

John and I shot him a look like he was ridiculous for saying that.

"We need you guys to drive us to Las Vegas tomorrow," he announced. "I'm not telling Vince since he already said I'm not allowed for anymore breaks. So, I cant use the rental and I have to find my way around it."

The space between my eyebrows lessened, and I asked, "Why do you need both of us?"

"Because we're using your car but you don't know the way, and John does," Tiffany answered.

"Um, excuse me, but are you doubting my abilities?" I asked insulted. "And even if, I do have a GPS in my car."

"Yeah but I cant let you drive eight hours back by yourself," Tiffany reasoned.

"Alright but why does it have to be with John?" I asked bluntly.

I looked at him and I could tell he felt offended.

"Why not?" Randy asked. "It's unfair to Tiff and I if you guys keep avoiding each other like this."

Where is all this even coming from? What the fuck.

"Since when was who I hung out with any of your concern?" I snapped. "If you think that's unfair, I think it's unfair for you to push me into spending time with people I don't even like."

Silence fell upon the room and I _almost _regretted what I said. No, not what I said, but how I said it. I must've really pulled an upset because no one said anything until I did.

"Well.." I started.

I looked at my best friend which was the worst thing I could've ever done, for my cause. She's the type of girl that knew her way into persuasion without even saying anything.

I sighed.

"Come on Son," Randy pleaded. "I mean, I know you guys have a past but is it necessary to hold a grudge? Tiff and I have gone through our whole marriage having to divide time between the both of you, our best friends."

I sighed again and nodded. I couldn't mutter the words of approval because I still stood against the idea. I only started to agree because of my best friend. If Randy managed to muster up that speech, she must've complained about this enough to inspire him to.

"So are we set for tomorrow?" he asked.

"If John is, I guess," I said softly. We all looked at him and he only nodded in approval.

Boy oh fucking boy. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun! The next chapter's when things are supposed to heat up. Should I even continue though? I've lightweight lost interest in this already?!? Haha, but thanks for the reveiws! You guys rock.

_March 26, 2010_


	4. Those Damn Oreos

**Chapter 4  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.  
_**Author's Note:** This is officially my quickest update, and it's all for my readers :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Allison's POV**

I must've locked eyes with John at least five times in the past five minutes. Each time seemed to get more awkward and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. The road trip hasn't even started and I already wanted it to end.

"Am I driving?" John asked to anyone who was willing to answer.

No one did, and so he looked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking back.

"Am I driving?" he repeated.

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know the way."

"So you don't mind me driving your car?" he asked.

"Naw, go ahead," I answered, opening a bag of chips.

Silence fell back into the room except for my loud chewing. I did that on purpose.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as everyone got into the elevator.

"If you're talking about the elevator, then hell yeah, we're here," Randy answered, smartly.

I sighed.

"Having an attitude doesn't help, Allison. You might as well make the best of this," Tiffany lectured.

I sighed again and didn't say anything until we were ten minutes into the drive. I was sitting shotgun, with John driving, and the two lovebirds in the backseat.

"Can we stop by a seven eleven or some gas station? I want food," I said.

I looked at John who nodded and said nothing in return. He must dislike this just as much as I do.

About another five minutes passed until we found our stop. I got out of the car and quickly headed to the chips aisle.

"Cheetos, doritos, fritos, lays.." I said as I grabbed each one.

"Are you really gonna eat all that?" someone asked and I turned my head. It was some guy with brown hair and green eyes. He looked decent, kind of my type, but not really.

I thought about it and put all the chips back. He walked closer and laughed, "Hey I didn't mean to make you not want them anymore. I was ju-"

"Don't worry, you didn't. I decided I want cookies instead," I said as I got a box of oreos. "Thanks for the concern buddy."

I walked to the counter and he trailed right behind me.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"One you'll probably never hear again," I said as I paid for my food.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna make a new friend?" he asked smiling. "My name's Richard."

"It's nice to meet you Richard, but I gotta go," I said before walking away. I got about halfway out of the store until he grabbed my hand.

"Why don't you stay and talk to me for a bit? Come on, what's your name?" he asked again. I pulled my hand away but he grabbed it back. This guy sure knew how to turn into a creep, fast.

"Hey, let her go," John said walking into the store.

Richard didn't hesitate to do as he was told and simply apologized, "Sorry man."

"I could've handled that myself," I said when we got back in the car.

John only looked at me but didn't say anything, again. What's wrong with him? I know I've been a total bitch to talk to but he doesn't have to make this awkward.

Ugh, I'm being hypocritical.

Thank the lord for the radio, I put that shit on blast and I didn't care how loud it got.

"CAN YOU TURN THAT DOWN??!!" Tiffany screamed for probably the tenth time, but I didn't hear her until now.

I shook my head but the volume got lower anyway. How the fuck?

"Thank you, John," Tiffany said contently.

I rolled my eyes and sunk down on my seat.

**John's POV**

I've been driving in silence for two hours and everyone else gladly fell into sleep. My speed was well over the limit but my mind still ran a lot faster. Allison's been acting cold all morning and it intimidated me. I didn't know how to react. Was I supposed to be nice or mean back? Confused, I settled on not saying anything at all.

I stole a glance at her, as I reached a stoplight. She was sleeping on the window and her nose hole grew every time she breathed in. That, was one of the many little things I noticed about her.

"Can we eat somewhere?" Randy asked, waking from his sleep, along with Tiffany.

I turned back to look at him and nodded, "Yeah sure."

About a couple minutes later, I found an exit and took it. "Is Denny's aight?"

"Yeah," Randy answered. "Should we wake up Allison?"

"No, I think we should just let her sleep and get her a to-go," Tiffany answered. "You know how she is when you interrupt her sleep."

"True, very true," Randy nodded in agreement. "Are you gonna eat, John?"

"No, actually, I wanna take a nap. Just get me a to-go as well," I answered, pushing the seat back as far as it could go.

I easily fell into sleep after the couple left to eat.

**Forty-five minutes later**

"John John Johnnnn," I woke up to hearing a faint voice call my name repeatedly. It was Allison. She was curled up in her seat as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving a little closer to her.

"It hurts," she whined.

"Here," I said handing her a bottle of water. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

She shook her head and grabbed my wrist. Her nails dug onto my skin and instantly, I felt her pain. She closed her eyes and her body sunk harder into the seat.

"Do you want Tylenol? I can buy you some," I offered but she shook her head again.

"Is Allison alright?" Tiffany asked as she got back into the car.

"Her stomach hurts," I answered sympathetically.

"Do you want the back seat?" Randy asked her. "There's more room for you there."

She shook her head for the third time.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked and her grip loosened up.

"Yeah," she answered opening her eyes. "Those damn oreos."

I laughed and she slapped my chest.

"Don't laugh at me," she complained, sitting up. "How many more hours?"

"A little less than two," I answered, turning the engine on.

"Well, try to get us there a little sooner, Cena," she demanded.

"I'm guessing you feel better now?" I asked playfully.

She slapped my chest again. "Shut up, you're mean."

I laughed some more and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you two have finally broken the ice," Tiffany said. "It's about time."

"Watch, tomorrow, they'll be in bed together," Randy joked, laughing.

"Yeah, and you'll have no ride to Vegas," Allison snapped back.

I laughed.

"And you just keep laughing huh Cena?" she turned her attention back to me.

"Why do you keep calling me Cena?" I asked, smiling. The fact that I was having a simple conversation with her made me smile. "Cena sounds so formal."

"Well," she started with a smile of her own. "I _am _formal."

**Allison's POV**

Another hour passed and things we're definitely calmer than the other two. The tension disappeared and the silence went away with it.

"Yup, you're formal alright," John teased as he looked at me. I was dancing in my seat to the radio.

"I'm glad you agree," I said, nodding.

We locked eyes for more than three seconds before the laughter became unbearable to hold in. There really wasn't anything funny but we laughed in unison anyway.

"I spy with my big eye," I started after our laughing died off. "Something red!"

"Wow, there's so many red lights in front of us though," John complained. "And I thought you said you were formal?"

"Formal people play games… _sometimes_," I explained. "I'm an example. So do you give up?"

John shook his head and smiled at me.

"Do you give up?" I asked again.

He shook his head and mumbled something.

"What'd you say?" I questioned, leaning closer to him.

"Nothing," he lied because I could've sworn he said 'not on you'.

**One hour later**

"WE'RE HERE!" I exclaimed, relieved my ass can finally breathe. "We have got to hit the clubs- NOW."

"Now?" Randy asked. "We just got here."

"Yeah and we just spent four hours sitting our asses off," I reasoned. "Come on, let's have a little fun."

"But I need rest," he protested.

"You'll rest when you're dead," I explained. "Seriously, lets go!"

"You can go," Tiffany offered. "You and John can go."

I groaned. "I thought you guys wanted all of us to spend time together."

"We haven't even gotten our rooms Son," Randy reasoned.

"Fine," I gave in. "John you're coming right?"

He smiled at me. "You already know."

**John's POV, Midnight**

"We're room 453 memba John, memba," Allison laughed as we got into the elevator. She was drunk and I had designated myself as the sober driver.

"No that was the last hotel," I answered calmly. By the time I finished my sentence, she was already on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Al, get up," I grabbed her by the waist and allowed her failing body to rest against me. We were on our way to Randy's hotel room to get our key but cooperation failed to join me. So, I carried her over my shoulders and reached our destination the faster way.

"Here," Randy said, handing me the key. "Your room's next door."

And with that, I went in and carefully laid Allison on the bed closest to the door. I took off her shoes and pulled the covers up to her chest. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't saying anything, and so I figured she was fast asleep.

I walked into the bathroom to change and when I walked out, she was sitting on the bed watching TV.

I chuckled.

"Come here, come here, come here," she repeated, tapping the empty space beside her. "Come lay down."

"Al," I said walking to the edge of her bed. "You're drunk, just go to sleep."

"Drunk people need friends too!" she whined, making a face. "Please John, don't leave me."

"I'm not," I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't sleep on the other bed, I'm scared," she whined.

"Don't be scared Al, I'm right here, don't worry," I said rubbing her hand.

"Lay down," she ordered, grabbing the neck of my shirt and pulling me closer. I didn't resist but I quickly realized I should've. She tugged on me so hard I didn't get a chance to anticipate our lips landing perfectly on each other.

I didn't know if she meant to do this, but neither of us seemed to stop it. I knew this was everything against the roles we've been playing but the feeling of her lips was too damn irresistible.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ironic how I mentioned loosing interest yet I updated pretty fast huh? Haha well, I'm tryna get these chapters written up before I loose all interest. I hope you guys liked this one! Thanks for the reviews, I'm only continuing this for you guys :)

_March 28, 2010 _


	5. Lunch Menu

**Chapter 5  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE_

* * *

**John's POV**

It was late in the afternoon when our paths crossed for the first time since last night.

"Good afternoon," I greeted, walking back into the hotel room from the gym. Allison was on the bed, lamely flipping through the channels to the television.

"You too," she simply answered without making any eye contact.

The tension, that I thought had gone away, came right back. I didn't even get a chance to walk further into the room before she got up and left.

A couple minutes later I heard the door open and in walked Randy.

"Where's Allison going?" he asked and I shrugged. "I thought you guys were okay now?"

I sighed, "Me too."

"What happened?" he asked, taking a seat on the chair across from my bed.

And I told him.

* * *

**Last Night**

"_No Al, we can't do this," I said, lightly pulling her away. We went from making out to undressing, and something in my mind made me stop. _

"_Shhh," she whispered in my ear. "Don't say that, John."_

"_Al, please, stop," I pleaded. "I don't wanna take advantage of you like this."_

"_I don't care John, I want this," she said, attempting to tug on the zipper of my shorts. "__**We **__want this."_

_I took her hands away from my bottoms and placed it in my own hands. I looked her in the eye and said, "Al, listen to me. We can't do this right now, not when you're drunk-"_

_She kept moving around and I knew she wasn't listening but I continued talking anyway._

"_If we wanna do this when we're both sober we can," I stated. "But not right now. I care about you too much to let this happen when you're drunk." _

_She looked at me blankly before her head came crashing against my chest. She laced her hands tighter with mine and didn't say anything more. Eventually, she fell asleep. _

_I then took a minute to close my eyes and tried to absorb everything that just happened. _

_Allison was in my arms again, and for as long as it could last, that's all that mattered. I didn't bother going to sleep because I couldn't dare miss a single breath of hers to hear, a single movement of hers to feel, and a single moment with her to experience. _

* * *

"See I told you, you guys would end up in bed the next day," Randy laughed.

"Man, that's not even funny," I said shaking my head. "She was acting weird again this morning, and I don't know if she remembered last night."

"She probably does," Randy stated confidently. "Knowing her, yeah."

"I guess so cos we're back to being awkward again," I sighed, leaning my head against the backboard.

"Well, I gotta get back to my wife. Just call me if anything," Randy said, getting up. "Don't worry too much, man. I know you guys have a past but I know Son's ready to move on from it just as much as you are."

I nodded, half-convinced.

I closed my eyes and tried gaining some of the sleep I lost last night.

**One hour later**

I woke up to the television on with Allison on the floor; digging through her bag. I didn't say anything until she noticed I was awake.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, sitting up.

She shook her head.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, desperate to keep a conversation going. I was failing terribly.

"Yeah," she answered, plainly. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts and threw it on her bed. "Actually…"

She turned to face me and the look in her eyes slowly made me question if she did remember last night, or not. A softness came across her face, and it loosened every tense muscle in my body.

"Let's go eat somewhere," I suggested.

She didn't take a second to nod and agree. "Yeah, it just hit me how hungry I am."

**Allison's POV**

I read through the menu front to and back and had trouble deciding what to order. It wasn't because there was nothing I liked, but the complete opposite.

"Do you know what to get?" John asked, across the table.

I looked up and met his eyes which instantly caused the answer to escape my mind.

"Al?" he lightly pulled my menu down to get a better view of my face.

I snapped out of it, and answered, "Um, actually, I don't even know. I like everything."

He laughed. "Go ahead and order anything you want, I got it."

"Hmm," I said looking down on the menu only to look back up to John.

"Since you like everything, how bout I order for you?" he offered. "It'll save you the trouble."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, Cena."

"You know, you're gonna have to stop calling me that," he said to me after the waitress came and took our order.

"Cena?" I asked and he nodded. "Why? That's your name."

"Cena doesn't sound cute though," he reasoned.

I laughed. "I didn't know your name was supposed to sound cute?"

He smiled back at me and my heart melted. I've always had a soft spot for the combination of his eyes, smile, and dimples. Every time he did that thing, that smiling thing, I'd loose all thoughts. We must've looked at each other in silence for a whole minute but we didn't care. It probably could've gone for another one but the waitress came in with our drinks.

"You two make a cute couple," she complimented.

I was just about to say we weren't together but John spoke up before I did.

"Thanks, we get that a lot," he said proudly.

I shot him a _what the hell _look then plastically smiled to the waitress.

"_We get that a lot?" _I questioned after she was gone.

"Well, didn't we used to?" John asked back.

I thought about it for a second and he was right. We did used to always get that, "That's cute."

"Yeah you are," he flirted.

"No, I meant it's cute how you remembered," I smiled.

"Yeah and I meant what I said too. You are cute," he replied, sliding his hand across the table to meet mine. For some reason, this made my heart melt even more.

A few more minutes of flirting passed until our orders came. The first thing the waitress put down was my plate - fried chicken with mashed potatoes. He knew me too damn well. I gladly eyed my plate and took the first bite. I was ready to take my second until the last plate she set down caught my attention. It was a hotdog, half topped with mustard and the other topped with relish.

I can't believe he still remembered that. You know what's even more unbelievable? I'm actually starting to like this, and I swore on myself, I wasn't supposed to.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short chapter but the next one's gonna include Allison and John's past. Finally right?!? Haha, look out for that one! And of course, thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming :)

_April 2, 2010_


	6. Second Time Around?

**Chapter 6**_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE  
_**Author's Note!!!:** Flashbacks of John and Allison's past are italicized, brought to you by yours truly! Enjoy readers/reviewers :)

* * *

_We tell each other anything and everything. You can ask either of us any, absolutely any, question about the other and we'd know the answer. That's what best friends are for and that's what John and I have been for the past two years._

"Hey, I see you guys are good now," Tiffany said smiling.

John and I had just walked into her hotel room, wondering what the plans were for the day. She looked at us with the biggest smile on her face, and we blinked.

"What?" I finally spoke up, in the middle of her awkward stare-down.

"Nothing," she smiled some more. "I just think it's hella cute. You guys are hella cute."

"Naw, we're cuter," Randy said, shaking his head.

"Allison alone is cuter than the both of you," John shot back. All eyes looked to his direction and he simply smiled.

"You know, I actually have to agree with John on that," Tiffany said. "No offense to us, babe."

"Anyways," I started to say. I'm not much a narcissist and so any form of compliment usually had me uncomfortable. I asked, "What are we doing today?"

"Well Randy and I…" Tiffany started to say, and immediately used that look with her eyes that always got to me.

I shot her one back, I knew where this was going. Her unfinished sentence was her way of telling me she had already made plans but they didn't include John and I.

"But-but Allie," she started to say. She only called me that when her persuasion failed, and this was definitely that time.

"Whatever, I don't even wanna hear it. It's cool," I said. I started walking out and John followed me.

I stormed back into my hotel room and planted my feet infront of the bathroom. I crossed my arms.

John then laughed, and I mugged him.

"Why are you laughing again?" I asked. "They made us all go so we can hang out. Now that we're all here, they're just making everything about them!"

"It's not that bad," John stated, still smiling. He grabbed both of my shoulders and lowered his face so they were at eye to eye level with mine. "Think about it, do you really wanna be stuck with those two?"

I pouted my lips as I thought of the answer.

"I mean, they'll be ignoring us the whole time," he reasoned. "At least now we can do whatever we want."

I buried my face onto his chest and quickly felt his arms wrap around me. This was the most comfortable position my body's ever been in and I didn't hesitate letting it stay for as long as it could. Eventually, I felt his face come closer and he whispered into my ear, "So what do _you_ wanna do today?"

I escaped his embrace but only enough so I could look up at him. I answered, well actually, I didn't answer, "I don't know."

"You like roller coasters right? How about we go to an amusement park?" he suggested. "It'll be a date."

"A date?" I repeated in question form.

"Sorry, I forgot my manners," he apologized. "Allison, will you please go on a date with me?"

Although Tiffany's eyes hadn't worked earlier, John's try seemed to succeed. A smile formed my lips and instantly, he knew my answer.

"Alright, we'll leave in fifteen minutes," he said. "I'ma take a shower, care you to join me?"

I slapped his arm, knowing it did absolutely nothing but at least I got to touch him one more time. "Yeah right, Cena."

He chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek before he walked away. We were definitely getting comfortable with each other again. Somehow, his attempts on trying to ease me down was working well for him, _and me_.

**John's POV**

I was in the driver's seat once again, but it didn't matter. All I had to do was look to my right and I'd be at ease. I did that frequently and Allison seemed to notice.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked after probably the fifth time she caught me.

"Why do you keep noticing?" I asked back with a smile that eventually turned into a laugh. "I don't know, I can't help it. You're a sight for sore eyes, lemme tell you that."

"Mm, thanks?" she looked at me and it made me feel relieved. They say, when a person looks at you for more than two seconds, you've officially crossed their mind.

"You've always been like this Cena," she stated, fixing her eyes back on the road.

I looked at her again, "What do you mean?"

_**Flashback**_

"_You're gonna kill us!" she screamed right before I swerved into the shoulder. _

_I had lost direction of the wheel after attempting but failing to tickle Allison. No one died, she was laughing, I was laughing, and so everything was alright. _

"_Having me as your passenger is too much of a distraction isn't it?" she asked me after we calmed down enough to talk. _

_I leaned my head back against the seat and looked at her. "Who cares."_

"_I CARE!" she expressed. "I don't wanna die."_

"_Do you really think I'ma put my best friend's life in danger like that?" I asked her, sitting up. _

"_Dumbass. What do you think just happened?!" she asked back, sitting up as well._

"_I saved us," I answered proudly. _

"_We could've died!" she exclaimed. _

"_We could've but we didn't," I said sternly. I loved her front. She always over-reacted but deep down inside, we both knew she could care less. She's different than any girl and I had extra admiration for her because of it. _

**Present time, later that night, at the hotel**

"Thanks for making up for Tiffany's lack," Allison said, smiling at the stuffed monkey I had in my arms.

"And thanks for winning me my first stuffed animal," I said, clutching it tighter. She had won it at the basketball booth and gladly named it Winnie.

"I'm tired but I don't wanna sleep yet," she said after reuniting with the bed sheets. I gladly watched her body fall back onto the bed. We had a hell of an adventure riding every single rollercoaster, and the simple sight of her was my relaxation.

"Do you wanna order a movie?" I suggested, taking my shirt off to replace it with a new one. An answer failed to come from her and so I waited.

"Huh? What?" she asked after snapping out of her daze. I was taken back by her stare, it's not like she hasn't seen my abs before. "Oh, a movie! Yeah sure, why not."

"Aight," I said, occupying the empty space beside her. "Comedy? Horror? Action? Romance?"

"You pick," she said, slickly managing to steal a short nap before I picked a movie.

"Al?" I said, lighting pressing on her arm to wake her up. "You watchin?"

Her eyes fluttered open and it stayed fixed on mine before she looked at the TV. After that, silence followed, and that was the most we had all day.

"Why are you so far away from me?" I asked ten minutes into the movie.

She silently looked at me with a small grin. I reached my arm out welcomingly and she scooted closer, resting her head on my chest. Hell yeah I loved the roller coasters today, but nothing compared to this. The feeling of serenity, perfect satisfaction, and comfort.

Being on this bed with her, in my arms, blurred everything around me. I felt like a whole tornado could pass and I'd still feel calm. All I needed was her, all I wanted was her. I was in such a comfortable position I hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Once the movie ended, I did too.

Or at least I thought so. I felt a faint movement in my arms and eventually, I re-opened my eyes. The most beautiful pair I've ever seen was looking into mine.

"Did the movie end?" Allison asked, clearly still half-asleep.

"Yeah," I answered, lightly running my hand through her hair and massaging her scalp. She then rested her chin on my chest, where her head used to be, and continued starting at me.

"What happened?" she asked, breaking silence.

"Well Abby and Mike.." I started to say, referring to The Ugly Truth.

Allison kept her stare and that look in her eyes made it impossible for me to hold back. I looked at every inch of her face and once I got to her lips, I was fighting with every fiber of my body not to kiss her. As I continued talking about the movie, I felt her fingertips press against my skin and it sent shivers up my spine. I reached a state of shock and instantly, I felt speechless.

I blanked out.

"And then?" she asked, smoothly running her hand up and down my biceps. She was stopping to put pressure on every vein she felt.

"They ended up in a hot air balloon," I said, feeling my face come even closer to hers. "And they kissed… just like…this."

I gradually closed the space between us as I continued looking into her eyes. I know we kissed last night but this was different; she wasn't drunk and I wasn't fighting her. I placed my palm onto the contour of her jaw and the sweet taste of her lips sent every possible Godly emotion through my body.

I've never felt like this before.

Our kiss continued to deepen as I hear a small moan come from her mouth. I could tell she wanted this just as much as I did. Our lips glided so perfectly, and-and suddenly they stopped.

It took a couple seconds for my brain to re-wire and realize that I wasn't kissing her anymore. I stared at a new pair of eyes and my mind went blank. I was speechless. I saw her eyes close then open back up a second later. She had pulled away from the kiss, and now she was pulling away from me.

I felt my heart rip in half.

She looked away and walked away without saying a word.

My whole body turned cold, and the halves of my heart stopped racing. By the time she left my sight, I fought myself and found the strength to follow her.

"Allison," my voice barely managed to come out, but it did.

She was holding the doorknob, but she froze when she heard me. I walked closer and took her hand.

"Allison," I repeated

"John," she said my name, turning her pale face towards me. "That kiss wasn't supposed to happen."

I stared at her, knowing that in any second, she could be out the door. I tugged on her hand hoping she'd give into another hug. But she didn't. The two feet distance, that felt like twenty miles, between us stayed.

"Al," I said, barely breathing.

"Stop," she pleaded. "I need space, just go back to bed."

**Allison's POV**

And with that, I left.

I continued walking, hoping if I went far enough, I'd forget everything that just happened. Maybe, just maybe, the distance I traveled by foot could make up for my fear of history repeating itself.

John Cena was never supposed to have me again. He can't. He just can't.**_  
_**  
"_Al, what are we doing?" he asked me. _

_I was too busy pulling down his shorts to answer and so he spoke up again, "Allison."_

_He grabbed my hand and lessened the space between our faces. I had trouble looking at him clearly because the alcohol was really starting to kick in. _

"_What are we doing?" he asked again._

_I answered with a kiss and to my surprise, it quickly got heated. He pulled me closer and I nestled my body, perfectly on top of his. Our kiss began to deepen, and slowly, clothes began coming off. _

_Limitations and boundaries were inexistent between John and I. We're bestfriends, we're allowed to do whatever we want with each other. Even this, an innocent drunken moment, can't ruin us. Right?_

Wrong, you're absolutely fucking wrong. That form of intimacy, involving sexual activity, ruined _everything_. I can't let this happen again. I refuse. I lost him this way once, and I'm not about to let it happen again. We shouldn't have even gone this far.

There's no way I'ma let there be a second time around. John and I are nothing, we have to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **THE END! Haha just kidding. What do you guys think? Their past isn't fully covered yet, wait for the next few updates for more unvealing. Bare with me though, my laptop's getting reformated AND it's prom week so time's a little tight. Before I go, I have to thank my awesome reviewers! Especially those who's left one for every chapter, you guys are seriously the only drive I have for finishing this story. Otherwise, I would've bounced a long time ago, just like (most of) my old readers from my old stories. HAHA aight, Ima shut up. Take care, beautifuls.

_April 11, 2010._


	7. Deal Or No Deal?

**Chapter 7  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.  
_**Author's Note:** Oh yeaaah, more flashbacks in _italics_ for you guys! Enjoy :)

* * *

**John's POV**

It took awhile for me to stop staring at the closed door, but once I did, it took a whole lot more for me to walk away.

Just to go back to bed? _Just go back to bed?! _Damn, does Allison really think it'd be that'd easy for me to disregard what just happened? Nah. I closed my eyes, like a scared kid, hoping that when I open them back up, everything would be better.

Slowly, my eyelids started raising but the feeling in my heart didn't change, and the worries in my mind didn't fade. In fact, they only got worse. How could she kiss me and just walk away?

I know. She made sure to do it before I did.

"_Are you and Allison okay?" Randy asked the very next night the drunken incident happened._

_I simply shrugged. I just had sex with my best friend. Are we okay? _

"_I've never seen you two so separated," he continued, taking a seat in front of me. _

"_You haven't seen us together all day, no big deal," I shrugged some more. I tried to make everything seem casual, but of course, I failed. Randy saw right through me._

"_No big deal?" he repeated. "You never go an hour without mentioning Allison, and now you can barely look at her. I saw you two-"_

"_What? You saw us what?" I asked instantly._

"_At the locker room awhile ago," he answered. "You two must've been no more than five feet apart but you acted like a whole country was in between you guys." _

_I sighed, looking down. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked. _

"_Man, it's complicated," I answered. _

"_Did something happen?" he asked. _

"_Every single wrong thing that could've ever happened," I replied, looking up. _

**Allison's POV, present time**

I didn't know where to place myself. If I went to the hotel gym, chances are, I'm gonna run into John sooner or later. If I go to the cafeteria, I'd torture myself with all that food and no money. If I go to Tiffany's room, well, that isn't even an option.

So where did I go? Up a million flights of stairs to end up on the top level of the hotel parking lot. I've always been afraid of parking garages but when you're this upset, nothing's scary. It was empty and dark with a few faint lamp posts. The wind blew just enough to be detectable but not enough to cause shivers down my spine. The thought of John, however, _that _sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't know what was more unbelievable: that kiss or the way I pulled away from that kiss.

"That kiss," I muttered to myself, placing my hands on the railings. I clutched that metal so hard, out of frustration, my knuckles probably turned white. I didn't bother looking, I was too consumed with thoughts in my mind. I swung my head back and closed my eyes.

"Why are we at this again John?" I asked, groaning. I was talking to myself but I didn't care. I itched so bad to kiss him again and it took everything I had to pull away. I had to. Now it's killing me, because as much as I didn't want to stop, I had to save myself from repeating the past.

"_Are you and John okay?" Tiffany asked as I walked into her hotel room._

"_I don't know," I answered, taking a seat next to her. _

"_You guys have been avoiding each other like crazy today. It's not normal," she stated, concerned. _

"_No," I groaned. "He's been avoiding me, I've just been taking it."_

"_Why, did something happen?" she question._

_I swallowed a huge lump in my throat before I managed to say anything. "Nothing that would ruin us though, I mean.."_

"_Wait, what?" she asked. "So something did happen?"_

"_Yeah but we should be fine," I sighed, confused. "We're best friends, nothing's off limits right?"_

_Silence. She shot me this look only a concerned mother would give to a child. _

"_You guys had sex didn't you?!" she exclaimed. _

_I swung my head against the back of the couch and took a deep sigh. It felt impossible to admit and so I froze like a statue. _

"_And you're in love with him aren't you?" she questioned, and immediately, my head jolted forward. _

"_IN LOVE WITH HIM?!" I exclaimed in question form. "What makes you think that?"_

"_Well for one thing, I'm your best friend and he's your 'best friend' right?" she started to say, and I nodded. "I sure as hell know you don't look at us the same way."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about Tiff?" I asked, with my eyebrows scrunched. _

"_The look you give him, there's something different about it," she answered. "And for another thing, yeah best friends are supposed to be comfortable doing anything with each other. But sex, Allie, sex isn't one of them. That's what couples do."_

"_I know but-" I tried to find the words to defend myself but nothing came to mind. _

"_See, John understands that. But you, Allie, you obviously have feelings for him if you're not trippin over what just happened," she explained. "Because deep down inside, I know you wanted it."_

"_And he didn't," I whispered. _

_She was right. How could I possibly think having sex with my best friend would be okay. It's not, especially when this 'being in love thing' isn't a mutual thing. _

I had goose bumps thinking back on that day. Yeah, I _was_ in love with John Cena, my best friend. Problem is, no one knew at the time, and I had gotten pretty good at denying it to myself. Then that incident happened. I made love to him, and he had sex with me.

**John's POV**

I felt trapped. All I could do was think about Allison, wait for Allison, and plan what I would say to Allison. I've never glued my eyes to the television this much but it provided enough distraction to keep me sane until her return.

To my surprise, my waiting shortly came to a stop. Not even a full hour passed since she closed that door, and now I heard it open. I placed my sight on the entranceway and soon enough, I saw her. She walked herself across the room without saying a single word.

I swear, you can cut a knife through this tension.

I stole a glance at her once she got on the other bed and she looked content, ignoring me.

"Al," I finally said. "Can we please talk?"

It took a few long seconds for her to respond, but she did eventually and said, "Sure."

"That kiss-" I started to say, quickly realizing I shouldn't have began my sentence that way.

"It crossed the line," she stated sternly. A piercing look came my way, and instantly, I felt intimidated.

"How bout we just forget it ever happened?" she suggested.

Everything I planned to say went out my head, and I choked on my words. Not even a single utter managed to come out.

"Alright? We'll just do what we have to do and it'll be over before we know it," she said, resting her head back on the pillow.

_Silence._ What was I supposed to say to that? Yeah, alright, okay, whatever you say? Even when every single ounce of me wanted to disagree and fight to keep us civil? But I took it. I stayed submissive to her wishes, even when deep down inside, I knew neither of us wanted it to be like this.

It became official, we're back to square one, and possibly even further back.

**Allison's POV**

3:00PM?!

My eyes were only half open when I realized what I saw wasn't a lie. I instantly sat up and groaned. How could I have over slept that much? I banged my head against the palm of my hand and sighed. I tried to relax and turning my head to look at the bed beside me was my initial action.

It was empty. John was no where to be found, and instantly, every single second that happened last night, came right back into my head. I found myself crashing back against the pillow and sighing.

How could we fall back into the same place? How could we have possibly shared another destructive kiss? How did we end up here again? How does this feel twice as intense as before?

These questions wouldn't stop coming but they were interrupted by the ring of my phone.

It was Tiffany.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back.

"You and John, what happened?" she asked persistently. "Something's wrong with him. He's not talking, he's staring into space, he's benching only 50 pounds. Like whatta fuck is that about?"

"Nothing happened," I lied.

"Bullshit," she called me out, and so I hung up.

We decided on forgetting last night ever happened and talking about it would only undo the agreement. Tiffany called back but an answer failed to come the first time, the second time, and even the third time. I got up and put all my belongs together.

I had to get out of here. I saw no good in staying here and so I packed.

"We leavin?" John asked when he walked in and saw me.

I looked up, surprised by the sternness in his voice.

"Give me a couple minutes to pack," he said without even waiting for my answer.

I blinked and didn't say a word. My mind took awhile to adjust to this kind of John. He seemed cold and careless, but I guess he was trying to match my attitude?

I shook my head and continued packing anyway. The way he's acting indicated that I'm right for wanting to leave.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Randy asked when entering the room with Tiffany.

"We're driving back," I answered plainly.

"WHAT?!? Allie don't go yet," Tiffany started to plead. "I want us to all go clubbing tonight."

I rolled my eyes.

"Pleeeeassseeee," she repeated. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'm not gonna let you it leave it like this."

"Come on John," Randy joined in. "Lets all go out tonight."

"I'm not the one that wants to leave, ask her," John explained harshly, not taking a second to stop his packing.

"John, let me talk to you outside," I ordered, getting up and walking towards the door. I turned back around when I noticed he didn't follow.

"This is our room, why do _we_ have to leave?" he questioned when realizing every single eye was focused on him.

"Damn someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Randy muttered. "Let's go baby."

I took a deep breath just as the couple walked out. Once again, John and I were alone, only this time, I had no trouble calling him out.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"You're asking me that?" he questioned, looking at me. Every single negative emotion a person could possibly have was plastered all over his face. "Look how you're being."

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling hot as soon as he finished his sentence.

"You're the one being difficult. _My bad _for kissing you," he stated carelessly.

"Yeah John, that's your fucking bad," I said shaking my head. "And it's my fucking bad for being too sensitive about it."

"You know what, you're right Allison, let's just forget about it," he said shaking his head as well. I could tell he was trying to hold his composure but the frustration bled through the tone of his voice.

I sighed, continuously tapping my foot as a form of self-relaxation. It wasn't working.

We went on for a minute without saying and doing absolutely nothing. Suddenly, I felt a softer atmosphere fill the room. I didn't have enough time to prepare for it but I found myself in the most comfortable place in the world once again: his arms.

"I know you're still stuck on the past and I'll take full responsibility for it," he started to whisper into my ear. "I'm willing to get past it if you are."

"It's hard," I complained in a whisper. "Honestly John, this is fucking hard. Standing next to you, talking to you, touching you."

"It doesn't have to be hard," he started, lightly using his oversized fingers to massage my temples.

"It is though," I said in a soft groan. "You were my best friend and to have you turn into a stranger after that one night?"

He pulled away from the hug to be met by the piercing look in my eyes. I could tell it killed him.

"Do you know how low that made me feel? To have you, of all people, turn their back on me just because I got drunk and had sex with you?" I swallowed a huge lump in my throat before I continued. "John, I'm sorry for being some lover in disguise but what was I supposed to do? "

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked lightly.

"I guess having sex with you was my way of telling you John, but look where it got us," I explained and he sighed.

"I'll make a deal with you," he said confidently. "We'll go back to being best friends, exactly the way before any of that happened, and we'll see where it takes us."

I stood there, not sure if I should take on his offer. Is this deal even possible?

"Deal."

I guess we'll see.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Damn, I had trouble with this chapter! Ahaa. So that was some more of their past, I hope it wasn't confusing. Does it make sense why Allison's been extra guarded now? And believe it or not, there's _still_ a little more of their past I have to uncover. Which, in return, will cause trouble for their deal. Dun dun dun! Thanks for reading, please review :)

_April 19, 2010._


	8. Other Activities

**Chapter 8  
Author's Note: **Enjoy this mellow but longer chapter! I'm tryna ease you guys into the drama :P

* * *

**John's POV**

"Best friend! Best friend! Best friend!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" Allison yelled back, from the bathroom.

I didn't answer right away in order to force her into coming closer, and to my pleasure it worked. Not more than five seconds later, she appeared in sight and I smiled.

"What?" she asked again, and this time in a much calmer voice.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling contently. "I'm just enjoying the name I get to call you again."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird, John, I swear," she said laughing and shaking her head. I thought she'd go back to the bathroom, but instead, she stayed still.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, getting up and walking towards her.

Her head gradually raised, in order to keep her eyes fixed with mine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I repeated.

"What, I cant look at my best friend now?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

Before I had the chance to answer, the door opened and in walked Randy and Tiffany.

"I'm gonna miss you two," Tiff stated as she hugged her best friend from behind.

"Whatever, you barely acted like I was even here," Allison bitterly said, rolling her eyes.

"I love you too Allie," Tiffany said, hugging her tighter. "And John," she then turned her attention to me. "You better drive carefully."

"Of course I have _the most _precious cargo with me. I'll be careful, don't worry," I promised.

"Are taking Son to a show before you drive her home?" Randy asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," I answered, gathering all the bags together. "She's going on the road with me for a bit. Right Al?"

"You already know!" she answered with enthusiasm before going back into the bathroom.

"So…" Tiffany started to say, in a low tone of voice.

I raised my eyebrows as a gesture for her to continue. It seemed like she had something serious to say.

"You and Allison…" she said.

I shot her a puzzled look. _What about me and Allison? _

"Are you two really okay now? I mean, this isn't some fake bullshit right?" Randy asked.

"Hell no," I answered confidently. "We're back, we're really best friends again."

"_Just_ best friends?" he question.

"That, I don't know. I have this feeling for her I've never had, _ever_. I'm still tryna figure it out," I replied honestly.

"Boy, you better not play games with her," Tiffany warned. "She's been fucked over by you once and you'd be a fool to think I'ma let there be a second time."

"Don't worry, Tiff. I'ma take it slow and steady. I'll being careful this time," I assured her.

"Whatever you say man. I'll be keeping an eye out though," Randy warned.

"So are we ready to go?" Allison chimed back in.

I smiled at how cute she was and said, "Yeah."

"Call me when you guys arrive," Tiffany ordered before giving her best friend one last hug before their departure.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she responded, half-sarcastically.

**A couple minutes later**

We're back on the road. We, meaning Allison and I; the best combo I could think of at the moment. I had a few hours to drive but having her as my company made me wish it was even longer.

Upon reaching our first stoplight, I caught her glancing over. But see the thing is, I had already beat her to it.

"Driver, aren't you supposed to keep your eyes on the road?" She asked me jokingly.

"Not when there's something better to look at," I flirted, meanwhile showcasing my signature smile.

"Well, there's gonna be nothing to look at if we crash," she warned me.

_BEEEEEP! _

Apparently, the green light had replaced the red and the people behind us had grown impatient.

"Told you so," she muttered, shaking her head and sticking her pointer finger out.

"What? We didn't crash," I defended. "And you know what Al?"

"Hmm?" she looked at me again.

"I never really realized how much I missed you," I confessed willingly.

"Wow, talk about a complete change of subject. You digress in the oddest ways, John, but thanks anyway?" she said reluctantly.

"I meant that in a good way," I stated. "I'm much happier having you around."

"That's nice," she said plainly, resting her head against the seat.

"And you know what else?" I asked, this time keeping my stare on the road. I didn't quite have the guts to look her in the eye with what I was about to say.

"What?" she asked, reaching for a bag of chips in the backseat.

"I think I have a crush on you," I said, and immediately, she froze. The words that had just escaped my mouth seemed to process slowly.

"You weirdo, that's hella random!" she exclaimed. Somehow, she managed to turn this back into a casual conversation and I'm not sure if that was a good thing.

I didn't quite know how to respond and so I did what I was used to doing, I looked at her.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" she said, filling in the awkward silence.

I chuckled.

"May I ask how it happened?" she questioned.

"What do you mean _how _it happened? It just did," I answered.

"Hm," she muttered thoughtfully and opened the bag of chips meanwhile. "Interesting."

I laughed, trying hard to mask the awkwardness I felt. She was taking this a lot differently than I thought she would. Then again, I didn't really think of her possible reactions in the first place.

"Come on, you know you have a crush on me too," I teased.

Instead of replying verbally, she shot me this stare.

"Is that a no?" I asked and she laughed.

"John, I think we both already know the answer to that," she said, placing a chip in her mouth.

And with that, the tense muscles in my body began to relax.

**Allison's POV**

"_It goes on and on and on and on! Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling_," he sang.

"You know, for a guy who's had an album out, you're kind of a terrible singer," I said. "Thank God we're here."

"Ouch Al, that was harsh," John said, clutching his chest. However, I quickly learned he didn't take my criticism to heart because before I knew it, he was singing again.

"_Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling," _he sang some more.

"John, please!" I begged, clutching his arm. "We're already parked for God sakes, you can stop singing now."

"You don't like my singing?" he asked in laughter, and I shook my head.

"Damn, I fail at impressing you," he groaned.

"Eh, just in that aspect," I said, making a face.

"Well, just watch my match close and carefully tonight, you'll be impressed," he stated confidently.

"Uh huh, whatever you say best friend."

**A couple minutes later**

"CODY!" I exclaimed the minute I stepped foot in the hotel lobby.

I was walking side by side with John until the sight of Cody caused to me to walk a little faster. He had just inched away from the front desk and I was determined to get closer to him.

"Allison?" Rhodes squinted. As soon as he had his confirmation that it was me, he stretched his arms out welcomingly and said, "Damn I haven't seen you in awhile."

He picked me off the ground and spun me around, just like always. Gently laying me down, he flashed a smile before turning his attention to John. He said, "Hey man."

"Yo," John greeted plainly.

"How long you here for?" he asked, turning his attention back to me.

I smiled, and shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," he began to say with a flashy smile. "We should hang out again."

"Sounds good," I approved, nodding my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw John shift into his place uncomfortably.

This was awkward.

"Alright, I'll call you later? I have to get going now, I needa workout," he said.

"Aight," I said waving good-bye and smiling.

"Again?" John questioned, as soon as we were walking alone. "Hang out _again_?"

"Um, yeah John, I've hung out with him before. Why are you so anal about it?" I asked, taken back by his domineer.

We both paused but instead of giving me an answer, he walked away and went to the front desk. I planted myself exactly where I was and looked at my best friend in disbelief.

"I don't like him," he claimed, as soon as he got back to me with our keys.

"And why?"

"I'm just," he paused for a few seconds. "I'm just kidding, Al."

I shot him this stare to let him know I wasn't convinced. Then the next thing I knew, I was off the ground. He had grabbed me by the waist and lifted me over his shoulder.

"John!" I squealed. "Is this really necessary?"

He let out a soft chuckle and continued the long walk to our room.

"Best friend," I whined, helplessly dangling my whole body. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to," he laughed.

"Best friend!" I fussed again, pounding on his back as if it did anything.

"You're up in the air, don't make me tickle you Al," he warned, gently hovering his hand over my tickle spots. He knew me too damn well and he always found a way to work that against me.

"I don't like you," I stated, surrendering to his dirty trick.

"You don't have to," he laughed again. "You already love me."

"No I don't," I pouted, attempting one last time to wiggle out of his grip.

"Al I warned you," he mentioned right before placing his hands on my sides and doing his infamous tickle attack.

"John! Don't!" I screamed, helplessly kicking and punching whatever I could. "Stop!"

"Don't stop?" he taunted me and laughed. He knew how much I despised being tickled and any time he found an excuse to do so, he took it - willingly and gladly.

"Cena!" We heard someone call out from somewhere.

John was in the middle of laughing before he turned to faced Mr. McMahon.

Oh. What a downer.

"Cena," he called again, walking closer and fixing his suit simultaneously. "Do you happen to have any idea where your good friend Randy is?" he asked.

After finally laying me down, John wiped his mouth before looking eye to eye with the boss, he replied, "I don't know, sir. You have a phone why don't you go ask him yourself."

Before McMahon had the chance to protest, John patted his shoulder and took my hand to swiftly walk away.

"Ew, why are we holding hands?" I asked upon realizing that we _were_ indeed holding hands. We probably were for a few long seconds but it was too comfortable to notice.

"Why not?" he asked, opening our hotel room.

"Whatever, let's go out to the balcony!" I suggested, keeping our hands laced as we go outside. "It's so pretty!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before examining every beautiful inch this view had to offer. I always had the tendency to 'over' appreciate the outdoors, or so John says.

"Best friend, look!" I ordered, taking a second to look away from the view to see his reaction.

"You act like I haven't seen anything prettier," he chuckled, not taking his eyes off me.

I wasn't quite sure what he meant but the way he's been looking at me has been…_something._ He's managed to make me feel like the prettiest girl in the world without even saying anything.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, keeping my eyes fixed with his.

"You mean, how the way you look at me too?" he asked, forming an innocent grin.

I immediately looked away and groaned to myself.

_Damn, he got me there. _

Thankfully, I escaped having to answer because the place was suddenly filled with his ring tone. I slickly looked back at the view as he answered his phone.

"Hello? Yeah, I got it. Yeah. Uh-huh," I heard before I walked away for the bathroom.

**John's POV**

"JOHN!"

I had just hung up the phone and was about to steal a glance at the view until I heard Allison's voice.

"Yeah?" I yelled, while walking back inside to see her not in sight. "Where are you?"

"I'm um, I'm in the bathroom," she stated. "Can you um, can you go through my bag and give me a tampon?"

"A what?" I asked knowing all too well what she said. The shyness in her voice was just too cute, I had to hear it again.

"A tampon," she repeated. "Please?"

I shook my head and laughed. This wasn't the first time I've gotten her a tampon, but the last time was definitely a long time ago. I unzipped her bag and went straight to the secret compartment. Without trouble, I found one and _something else_. Taking both items, I walked myself to the bathroom and handed her the tampon.

"Thanks," she murmured softly. Saving her from further embarrassment, I walked away and waited.

Taking the _other item _into hand, I smiled.

"Do you need this too?" I asked, putting it up to view as soon as she returned.

Her eyes widened, and she stopped dead on her tracks. She had the biggest _whatta hell_ look all over her face.

"Whatta- John- I-" she stuttered.

In my hand was a vibrator. The corners of my mouth raised up, as I walked towards her.

"JOHN!" she fused, punching my arm. "That's not mine!"

"Yeah, it's totally mine," I joked.

"Tiffany bought it for me," she excused, flushed.

"And you kept it," I mentioned, putting the toy down on the table.

"John, seriously," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Look," I started to say, taking a seat beside her. "If you want that kind of pleasure, you don't need a toy. I'm always here."

"No, I'm not after the sex," she claimed, shaking her head.

"Well there's other activities I can do to pleasure you," I reminded, putting my face closer towards hers.

She smacked my chest the minute I finished my sentence. "Ew, shut up."

I laughed, "It's alright, Al."

She shyly buried her face against my chest as I gladly wrapped my arms around her.

**Later That Night**

"Good match huh?" I bragged. I had just finished another live show, and for once, came right back to the hotel room. I had Allison with me, and that's all I needed.

"Mm hmm," she muttered, immediately reuniting with the king sized bed. "Best friend…I'm sleepy."

I looked at her with ease and smiled. My cheek muscles have been over worked for the past few days but it was for a good cause.

I joined her on the bed and easily placed my arm around her. She scooted closer and nestled her face against my neck. I took a second to look away and the item on the table immediately caught my attention.

'_Well there's other activities I can do to pleasure you_,_' _I remembered saying.

I massaged her sides and she reciprocated by gently running her hand up and down my arm. It was light but her touch was unbelievable. This went on for a couple more minutes until I felt her body move even closer towards mine. I began to feel her pouted lips lightly brush against my neck.

I felt myself get weak, even with this simple form of physical contact.

For a person who claimed to be sleepy, Allison was pretty damn sensual. Without complaint, I pulled my body up and hovered over her. Her eyes opened to look into mine as I slid my hand down her thigh.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" I whispered into her ear.

"Mm," she muttered, lightly nodding her head.

I trailed my hands higher towards her inner thigh and she didn't seem to protest…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohweee, this was kinda a filler chapter, prepare for the next one! Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated ;)

_April 24, 2010_


	9. Mickie Fucking James

**Chapter 9  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE  
_**  


* * *

**

**Allison's POV**

Feeling the harsh sunlight cast over me, I scrunched my face and dodged the beam by inching closer to inner side of the bed. I landed perfectly on John's side and immediately felt his arm wrap around me. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but I comfortably placed my head against his chest. I ran my fingers up and down his arms until something made me stop.

_Wait. _Didn't I dream about this last night? I mean, I've been in this position with him plenty of times, but I cant seem to make out the time most recent.

"Good morning," he greeted in a soft voice, circling his arms around me much tighter as he stretched.

"You okay?" he asked after not receiving a response.

"I had this weird dream last night," I said, innocently looking up at him. I rested my chin on his collarbone and continued touching his arm.

"Mm, what happened?" he asked, slightly squinting his eyes.

"It's hazy," I said in a far daze. "It was of us though."

"Us?" he repeated, lightly tugging on the knots of my hair.

"Yeah. We did _stuff_," I said, quickly resting my head back on his chest before I finished talking. "It wasn't sex but we did _stuff._"

John let out a soft chuckle, causing my head to peak back up.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Stuff huh?" he asked, raising both eyebrows. "You _dreamt_ about _me_ and _stuff_."

I pouted my lips and shook my head in embarrassment. I buried my face deeper onto his chest, and easily felt comfort as soon as his grip tightened.

**An hour later**

"Twenty-nine, thirty," I grunted, finishing my last repetition of curl ups.

"Nice, very nice," someone complimented from behind.

I looked up and caught the eye of the none other, Cody Rhodes. He had just walked into the gym and was now my object of attention. I got up and hugged him without hesitation. I loved his hugs.

"So I didn't get to call you last night," he mentioned, pulling away from our embrace. "Sorry bout that, I had stuff to do."

"Naw it's cool," I said, taking a moment to look around for John. I barely caught his eye, and that made things twice as awkward as yesterday.

"How bout we hang out tonight?" Rhodes suggested. "We'll go straight after the show and go on from there."

Before saying anything, I stole another glance at my best friend; the look on his face made me feel weird.

"So how bout it?" Cody asked. He moved his face closer and, in return, blocked my view of John.

"Oh um, o-okay," I answered hesitantly.

"Alright, I'll see you then," he smiled, opening his arms out for another hug.

I inched myself closer for the second embrace, and to once again, catch sight of Cena. He looked at us for only a second before darting his eyes at the mirror in front of him.

After parting with Cody, I reluctantly put myself back into the curl-up position to do another set. I was ready to start until John took the place on the floor beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking over.

"Yeah," he replied shortly, bobbing his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he smiled. It looked so real, I bought it.

**Later that night **

Desperate to kill time in John's locker room, I decided to write a short note on some post it. I had a good couple minutes before his match ended and so I spent it on this elaborate creation.

I wrote '_I think I have a crush on you too_' in bubbly graffiti letters with a corny heart. Holding each bottom corner, I held it up for examination and a grin formed my lips. I eyed the room to decide where I'd bury this piece of paper until I decided on his duffle bag. I rummaged through his clothes and found the smallest pocket to slide it in. Just as I finished, the door opened.

"Hey," John greeted, slightly out of breath.

I smiled, standing up. "How was it?"

"Good, as usual," he grinned. "But what do you think about going to Ihop? I'm starving."

"Um," I started to say, realizing that I failed to mention my date with Cody tonight.

"Well, we don't have to go to Ihop if you don't want to," John said, putting on a fresh shirt. "Where would you prefer?"

"Actually," I began reluctantly. "Cody already asked me-"

"Oh, alright, never mind," he said quickly brushing his suggestions off.

"Are you sure John? I mean-"

"Yeah, it's fine," he said, making that the second sentence he didn't let me finish.

"Best friend," I said in a whine. "Why do I feel this weird vibe every time Cody comes up?"

John shook his head and he stopped once our eyes locked. I desperately tried to read his emotions but it came up blank. An interruption came when we heard a faint knock at the door.

John sighed before cracking the door open. He didn't say anything but instead looked back at me. It was Cody.

"Hey Allie, are you ready to go?" he said, peering into the room.

I looked at John and he looked away.

"Yeah," I said plainly as I got up and walked past the door.

I glanced at John one last time, desperate to feel pleased with what look he'd return to me. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and instead, I watched the door begin to close.

"Let's go," Cody ordered, taking my arm to circle around his.

"Hey Al," John called, surprisingly.

"Yeah?"

"By the way, that _dream _you told me about earlier," he began to say. "Well, it _wasn't_ a dream."

He then closed the door, and my mouth opened.

"What wasn't a dream?" Cody asked curiously.

I stared in disbelief before turning my eyes to meet his. "Apparently… my best dream yet."

**John's POV**

I helplessly leaned against the closed. I groaned at the thought of Allison and Cody together, but smiled at the last thought I gave her. Yeah, that wasn't a dream. I hadn't planned on telling her, because somehow, she managed to fully believe it was just a dream. However, Cody being in the picture pushed me to break the news.

I sighed heavily. How was I supposed to get through this night without Allison? Without her, because she was with someone else.

I clenched my fist and grabbed for a bottle of water to ease my dry mouth. I took a hat and placed it on my head before I grabbed my things and headed out. This was too weird. In the short time I've had with Allison, she's made walking alone feel impossible. Every step I took felt like a stab in the heart, and each stab seemed to get deeper and deeper.

I managed to reach the parking lot before my hat came off. _What the hell? _I placed my hand on my bare head, not feeling a single slap of wind against me. I turned and saw Mickie James, and with my hat in hand. I smiled, without even realizing it.

**Allison's POV**

"Allie?" Cody called my name.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. What'd you say?" I asked, snapping out of my stare into nowhere.

"It's alright, I've only asked you for the fourth time," he said.

I wasn't sure if he was being serious, sarcastic or playful but either way, I smiled in return.

"Now that we're done with the main course, would you like dessert?" he questioned.

"I thought they didn't make desserts here?" I asked, obviously unaware of what he meant.

"Who said I was talking about dessert _here_?" he questioned, with a twinkle in his eye. He leaned closer into the table and lifted his hotel keys up to view.

"Um, I'm kind of full actually," I said casually.

He laughed.

"Can I just go to sleep?" I asked.

"With me?" he then asked in return.

"I cant tonight, I'm sorry," I apologized half-heartedly. "Now isn't the time."

"Alright, that's fine," he nodded in disappointment and didn't say any more. Before heading towards the exit, we both took one last sip of our drinks. We needed it.

A silent ride back to the hotel put a damper on our 'date' but I didn't care. I've been consumed with thoughts of John all night, and I've been itching to return to him ever since I left. I'm not sure how I ended up thinking last night was a dream, but a part of me wished it wasn't.

And what do you know, my wish was granted.

"Thank you for tonight Cody," I began to say. "I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry about-"

"Nah don't be," he assured, with a warm smile. "Have a good night."

And with that, I parted ways with the man who caused suspense between John and I. The elevator trip to my room felt like an hour; I anxiously watched the floor numbers change gradually. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Come on, come on," I muttered, relieved once I heard the infamous _ding _sound.

I hurriedly made my way back into the room, and once I got there, I-I heard laughter?

_Am I in the right room? _I thought to myself as I walked further in pitch darkness. I kept hearing this girl's voice, and I'm sure John didn't have some sudden sex-change over the course of my 'date'.

_Giggles, giggles, and more giggles. _

I was too scared to speak up and so I waited for another voice to fill the room. She couldn't possibly be laughing _by herself _in the dark. Who the fuck does that?

"John! Stop!" she said, and my heart literally dropped. I didn't have to wait for his voice, nor did that I want that confirmation he was actually on _our_ bed, with some _other_ girl. That would've just hit the pieces of my heart like a ton of bricks.

And to make matters worse? I knew that voice. It was Mickie fucking James.

**Flashback**

_I willingly opened my third carton of ice cream, hoping it'd fill the void in my heart. Unfortunately for me, no matter how much I ate, absolutely none of it seemed to take the place of my best friend. Nonchalantly, I took the spoon and kept it in my mouth; allowing the ice cream to do whatever it desired. _

"_Allie," Tiffany called out, as she joined me on the bed. "You have to stop moping around like this."_

"_I'm not moping," I muffled, shaking my head as I took the metal spoon away. "I'm not moping. I'm not moping. I'm not moping."_

"_You can say that a hundred times, and I guarantee you, you still wont believe what you're saying," she said. "Stop okay Al? I don't mean to be harsh but John probably isn't taking this hard, so why should you? Why should you care about someone who can dispose a friendship like that?"_

"_Because!" I yelled, having no idea what next words to express. _

"_Allie…" she said in sympathy, lightly shaking my arm. _

"_How could he?" I cried. "How can he be my best friend then leave because what? A sex session and a love confession? He didn't even care Tiff, he just dropped me like a newspaper."_

"_Who drops newspapers?" Tiffany asked, taking this moment out of proportion. _

"_The newspaper boy," I sniffled. "Tiffany! How could he?"_

_She sighed, lightly making circle motions against my back. "I don't know, Al. Some people just tend to run the other direction when they see the best thing come to them."_

"_Yeah and he ran where huh? To Mickie fucking James? He ignores me, acts like I don't even exist except when to make sure I see them together," I ranted in a sob. _

"_Al, don't assume things like that. You're just making it harder on yourself," Tiffany lectured._

"_It's true!" I assured her. "He's suddenly dating her and he slapped it in my face with every chance he got."_

"_Well he's coward Allie, he's a coward for using Mickie as a way of communicating his feelings towards you," she said. _

"_And I'm stupid for still being in love with him, even after all of this."_

**End of Flashback**

Slickly making my way out of the room, I went in and left undetected. I sighed, leaning against the closed door, and contemplated on my next action. Should I go back in there and claim _my_ room and _my_ bed? Should I go up to another parking garage for fresh air?

My silent train of questions were stopped when I felt a sudden vibration in my bag. I took the device and read the name 'Cody' on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Allie, you forgot your-" he began.

"Where's your room? I'll come get it," I said, not even allowing the him to finish talking.

**John's POV **

Waking up alone, I multiple-checked my phone to make sure Allison hadn't called or texted; I came up empty each time. I sighed, looking over at the nightstand to see the clock read 8:00AM.

She hadn't come back? So she slept at Cody's room? What'd they do?

Banging my closed fist against my thigh, I decided on venturing out to look for her. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to look far. As soon as I reached the end of the hallway, I saw Allison and Cody slip away from some room. I expected to see this, but I didn't expect to be filled with this much jealousy.

I kept my eye at the duo until I forced myself to go back to bed. I couldn't possibly keep myself up after seeing that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aww look at these two being all jealous! What'd you guys think?

_April 30, 2010_


	10. More Credit

**Chapter 10  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE._

* * *

**Allison's POV**

With my luxury to peek over at John inexistent, the minutes went on for what felt like hours. I was on my tenth squat before I allowed my ass to fall freely on a chair. I sighed heavily and slouched.

Not going unnoticed, Cody asked, "Are you alright over there?"

Nodding my head slowly, I shrugged.

"Wait, what?" he asked and walked towards me. "That was the oddest contradiction I've ever seen."

"Mm," I muttered lifelessly. "I feel like shit."

"Any particular reason why?" he questioned.

"No," I lied, shaking my head slowly. I stopped when I caught his eye and it instantly calmed me. A form of comfort registered in his face and it shifted my train of thought in a snap. Good old Cody Rhodes; I hadn't given him much credit in the time I've been here. Why was I putting all my eggs in John's basket? Just because I'm his best friend, it doesn't mean I can't date.

I looked at him, squinting as the thoughts got deeper into my head. "Cody?"

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go out again tonight," I demanded. "I wanna hit the clubs."

_It's the perfect place to test my chemistry with you and whoever else I'll come across. _

**Later That Day**

I diligently eyed the elevator buttons as I waited anxiously to reach my room. I had parted ways with Cody briefly to shower and _maybe_ talk to John. I hadn't seen him since after the show, and even after hearing him in bed with Mickie fucking James, I still missed him.

It took awhile for me to fully turn the knob, but once I did, the door swung faster than expected. John was on the other end with the same expression: surprised and stricken. I struggled to get passed this moment, but I did eventually. My feet managed to regain it's initial goal, which was to head for the bathroom and surprisingly, John didn't stop me. I flew right past him and he acted like I was air. I heard the door close before I had the chance to reach the other.

"Asshole," I muttered bitterly. That just confirmed every reason why I felt like shit all morning.

Not taking long to shrug it away, I showered and easily brushed John off my mind. For once since the past few days, I had other things to worry about.

**John's POV**

Wow, did I really just walk off on Allison? We acted exactly like the day after our drunken sex session last year, and I'm not about to make a replay of that. I intuitively retreated back into the room and waited for another opportunity to talk to her. I sat on the bed, tapping my fingers against the hem of my shorts as I ruminated of what things to say.

"Oh," I heard and immediately, I looked up. It was Allison wrapped in nothing but a towel and her dripping wet hair. I cleared my throat and slowly looked away. Obviously, this wasn't the first time I've seen her like this, but _this_ didn't quite fit comfortably with our current situation. Not to say, it didn't put us at somewhat of an ease.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her kneel down towards her bag as she pulled out a white v neck and some jean shorts.

"Sorry," I apologized abruptly, not allowing her the chance to start changing.

She looked at me sharply and asked, "For?"

"Walking away earlier," I answered simply.

"Mm, don't worry about it," she said.

I watched as she slid the shorts underneath the towel before allowing it to freely come loose from her body. I felt my mouth dry up at the sight of bare back.

"So…how was last night…or this morning?" I asked after she was fully dressed.

She turned fully, permitting me to see the questionable look on her face. "This morning? What does that mean?"

"Didn't you sleep over?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's none of your business," she said. "You don't needa know details."

"Uh alright," I said plainly, slightly taken back by the bluntness in her words. "You okay?"

"Yep."

"Alright," I nodded slowly. She might be okay, but we don't seem to be. I have to fix this.

I cleared my throat for the second time, but my attempt to gain her attention failed. She briskly made her way into the balcony and ignored any thought of my presence. _Damn. _How am I gonna get her to talk to me? Wait, why isn't she talking to me?

With the mission to get answers, I got up and followed her.

"Hey Al, what's going on?" I asked directly.

"I'm looking at the view?" she asked rather slowly. Her tone of voice made me feel like I had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"What about us?" I questioned. "We're not acting normal."

She shrugged. "Since when did we establish the meaning of 'normal' anyway?"

"Well, I know we aren't supposed to be this tense around each other," I stated. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I should be asking you that," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She couldn't get anymore intimidating. If she had looked me in the eye, I could swear daggers were coming towards me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Cody," she said plainly.

"Cody? What does Cody have to do with us?" I asked aggressively. The mention of his name made my face scrunch up with disgust.

"I don't know, you tell me John. You're the one acting weird every time he comes up, I told you that."

"Why are you being so defensive about him?" I asked sourly.

"Because I can," she stated, cutting off the next thought I had to say.

_Silence._

"Look, if being best friends again means I get scorned at for hanging out with a friend then-" she started to say.

I cut in, "Al why are you suddenly questioning our deal because of what? Cody?"

"Stop saying his name that way," she hissed. "I'm not fucking saying Mickie's name like that."

My head shot back as Allison walked away. Mickie? How did she end up in this conversation?

"What about Mickie?" I asked, following after her.

"I came in here last night," she revealed. "But I left and let you two do your thing. So you should be able to do the same with me and Cody."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah but you act like such a damn girl about it," she snapped, shaking her head. "If anyone has that right, I do. Especially since it's Mickie fucking James."

"_Stop saying his name that way" _I mocked her. "Isn't that a little hypocritical of you?"

"That's different," she countered.

"And why?"

"Because! She's part of our past. Cody's innocent, he didn't do shit to you," she defended.

"And what did Mickie do huh? Nothing," I said firmly.

"Nothing my ass," she murmured. "You know what she did, you know what both of you guys did."

"Yeah, we dated a couple times. That's the past Al, I thought we made a deal to forget about it. Why are you even bringing that petty shit up?" I scorned her.

"Petty to you, but not to me," she muttered, barely allowing me to hear the worlds that trailed her pursed lips.

"Fuck it John," she said, gaining her voice back. "Deal's off. I don't have time to put up with your insensitivity."

"Al," I began to say but she wasn't done talking.

"It was ignorant to me to accept the deal anyway. Just forget the past and move on? Yeah, as if it were that easy."

"Al, I didn't-" I trailed off.

"You didn't think this through John, it's okay. The deal's off, just go back to forgetting I ever existed and we'll be good. I'm not stupid to fall for this the second time."

I sighed, feeling frozen the minute she left my sight. I knew I would kick myself for letting her just leave, but I knew even better to let her. There's no way I would've came up with a fail proof speech to counter what she had just said. I knew this wasn't over, and I just needed the another opportunity to prove it.

**Later That Night**

Downing my third shot, I held the glass as the liquor trailed down my throat. My face got sour as I felt it slightly burn, but it was a good kind of burn. I couldn't possibly get through the night sober; I didn't have Allison. Luckily, I heard a bunch of the roster having some talk about the clubs tonight and I had no doubt I'd see her here. Cody always went, which meant she would too.

"I had fun last night," I heard from behind, right as a pairs of arms slickly made it's way across my chest.

I angled my head to get a view of her and half-smiled, "Hey Mickie."

"So," she began to say as she retreated her upper limbs. "I heard Allison's here."

My eyebrows raised, pleased at the mention of her name. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Mickie repeated, occupying the empty seat beside me. "Is she here with you or…"

I shrugged.

"She's with Cody huh?"

I shrugged again.

"Well they're right there," she stated. "They're dancing and whoa, that girl knows how to move her ass."

My eyes lingered at the two's public show and I swear, it burned harder to see that, than the liquor. Allison and Cody couldn't get any closer, and the parts of her body no other man should be touching was right on him.

"I was walking in and I overheard the guys say her name. Something about her being hot but she's with you or something," Mickie said. "It doesn't make sense cos she's over there with another guy, and you're over here with me."

I took a long sigh in before I slouched into my chair.

"Wait, so who is she really with? You or Cody?" she asked. This girl sure loved to talk.

"It's complicated… but she's supposed to be with me," I stated, not caring if the fact hurt her or not. I didn't hear her voice and so I assumed it did, but to my surprise she grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, battling through the growing sound of the music.

"To go get her," she answered, further making her way into the dance floor. "Just stay with me for a bit so it's not obvious. Then I'll ask Cody to dance, and you can ask Allison."

Her plan took awhile to sink in but once it did, a smile formed my lips. I guess Mickie deserved a little more credit than I thought.

My heartbeat started racing faster and faster, the closer I got to the dance floor. I couldn't take my eyes off Allison, no matter how much it killed me to see her against another man. I just couldn't miss a single second of her movement because in a matter of time, she'll literally be right in front of me. Me, and not Cody.

"Johnnn," Mickie growled. "You're gonna have to at least _pretend_ to dance in order for this to work."

I chuckled. For some reason, 'dance' sounded like a foreign word and 'Allison' seemed to be the only thing left on my vocabulary. I couldn't function properly, I just stood there like an idiot. An idiot who couldn't stop looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. So I guess I wasn't too bad off.

"Ugh you know what John," Mickie grunted. "I guess we'll skip a few steps. I'ma go ask Cody to dance and you take Allison k?"

I didn't even speak, I didn't even look at her, but I nodded in agreement. The view I chose to see was suddenly joined by Mickie. I chuckled, seeing her struggle with the plan. I could see 'skeptical' written all over Cody's face but Mickie wasn't taking no for an answer. Soon enough, he finally gave in.

Allison smiled as she gave up her spot on the dance floor. She started walking away and this was it. This was my chance.

**Allison's POV**

Damn that bitch. She took John and now she's taking Cody too? Wait, what the fuck was I thinking letting her take my spot? When did I suddenly turn fake and smile at the hoe? No, no, no. She can't be in the picture, she's the reason I had to cut John out of it. That and somewhat for his disapproval of Cody.

I turned my gaze back on the dance floor and before I had the choice to take Cody back, someone grabbed my hand. The touch felt all the more familiar and I had no doubt on who it was: John.

"Hey," he greeted lowly.

I didn't say a word.

"Dance with me," he ordered, pulling my hand closer towards the dance floor. I fixed my eyes at our interlaced hands then trailed them back to his. The stare in his eyes had never looked so desperate.

Still not saying a word, I slowly led us back into the dance floor. He was lucky I loved to dance.

"Can you keep up?" I yelled through the music.

"What?" he asked, pulling his ear towards my lips.

"You better keep up Cena," I said in a smile. Something about music always turned me into this seductive, careless being. Nothing ever mattered when I danced.

Moving my body with the music, I placed myself in front of John as I got ready to give him the grind of his life. Swaying my butt indescribably, I felt his hands press against my waist. It didn't take long for things to get intense. We couldn't get any closer, and I swear, I could feel his heartbeat as if it were my own.

"The deal's not off," he whispered into my ear.

His words signaled relief into my thoughts but my body continued dancing. Once the song changed, I grabbed his hand and led him out into the dance floor. We needed to talk.

"The deal's not off," he repeated firmly. "Al, I'm sorry if you thought I was being careless. I'm anything but that, I swear to you."

I smiled, cupping his cheeks to propel his relaxation. I could tell this speech had him all worked up and tense. "Thank you best friend."

"So are we good again?" he asked.

"If you can find a way to be okay with Cody then yeah."

"And what if I don't?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "You try can finding out."

"Why do I even have to be okay with Cody anyway? Why are you making him so important between us?" he asked me.

"Because I'm dating him now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahh, so what now? Will John let Cody get in the picture or will he fight to keep him away from it? Hmpt. Feedback would be greatly greatly appreciated. I need it to keep momentum! I know what I want to happen, but it feels like barely else wants to know? Ahaa, thanks for those persistent with the reviews though!

Oh anddd, I have a new story up. Go check it out, it's called _If We Ever Meet Again_. The storyline's not typical like this one :)

_May 08, 2010._


	11. I Cant Pretend

**Chapter 11  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE._  
**Author's Ramble: **I dont know why I'm updating soo fast, but I just had the urge. I have to say, this doesn't showcase the best of my writing abilities but I think this is what you've all been waiting for? Ha. Just read and review!

* * *

**John's POV**

Dating? Since when was dating in Allison's vocabulary? The answer didn't matter because I lived to know first hand. Cody and her were indeed dating. The holding hands, the going on dates, the texting, and even the kissing. They did it all but I stood beside her and hated every minute of it. It was only the second day, and I was almost convinced I'd die at any moment.

"Best friend!" she called me from the bathroom.

I looked up as if she were right across from me. "What?"

"I don't know what to wear," she whined. "He said casual. Does that automatically mean I cant wear a dress?"

I banged my closed fist against my forehead continuously, acting oblivious to the question she had just asked. This was driving me crazy. How can she be so close but feel a thousand miles away?

"Best friend!" she called again. "A dress or no dress?"

"Nothing," I said.

"What?" she peeked her head into the main room. "You want me to wear nothing?"

"Huh?"

She frowned. "You're not even paying attention."

I chuckled. Seeing her cute face washed out every single worry in my head. I didn't care if it was temporary, at least she still made it possible. We're still possible.

"Come here," I said, patting the empty side of the bed. "You're too far to talk to when you're in the bathroom."

"But-" she started to protest then stopped. "I'm just warning you, I'm only in my bra and shorts."

The grin on my face grew into a smile. Only in her bra and shorts? Ha, even better.

Keeping my eyes fixed at the most beautiful figure known to man kind, she made her way onto the bed. I didn't care if she noticed, she should've expected this anyway.

"I don't know what to wear," she repeated, this time putting a hand on my arm to shake it.

Failing to help, I changed the subject. "You're hanging out with me tomorrow, alright? Alright."

"If I live till tomorrow, I can't even get passed today," she expressed. "Seriously best friend. I. Don't. Know. What. To. Wear."

I frowned. I've been trying so hard to dodge any form of conversation that had anything to do with Cody but I couldn't see a way out of this one. She needed my help. "Since when was that an issue? You look good in anything, Al."

She threw her head back on the pillow and groaned. "He told me to wear something casual, but I know he likes dresses. But I don't have casual dresses! It's so stressful. I don't know best friend."

I laughed. She always had that tendency to ramble in order to tame her frustration. Usually, I'd just pull her into a bear hug and she'd be good. But I couldn't do that anymore, she belonged in someone else's arms.

"Just wear jeans and a tee," I suggested. I didn't hear her voice and so I looked over at her. I could tell she was running a million different things through her head. She looked so concentrated, it made me question whether it was truly _just _about what to wear. Can a person really over analyze an outfit that much? I know she's a girl, but this looked too overdone. Plus, Allison had this thinking face and she almost never listened to a single word anyone said meanwhile. "Al!"

She frowned. "I don't know best friend. I don't know. Am I going too fast with him?"

_Bingo. _I knew it. I knew there was more depth to her frustration.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"It's scary," she confessed. "I don't know. It seems so sudden, I didn't even expect going on this trip would lead to me dating. Like seriously? Dating? And especially with Cody."

_And especially with Cody? What is that supposed to mean?_

"I'm scared best friend," she revealed, looking over at me.

"Don't be scared," I told her. "If he hurts you, I'll protect you."

She blinked without saying a single word. Instead, she sighed and moved herself closer towards me. Taking my arm, she wrapped it comfortably around herself. "That's not really what I'm scared of."

"Then what?" I asked.

She looked up at me as if she had the exact answer to say, as if every single fiber of her body was screaming at her to tell me. But she didn't. She was fighting with herself and it didn't take a lot for me to read that in her face.

"I don't know," she lied and I knew it. "I'm just scared of…I don't know."

Hugging her tighter, I said, "Whatever it is, at the end of the day, you'll always have me."

She nodded her head against my chest and I held her as if it were the only way I'd stay alive. It kind of was. Seeing and hearing her with Cody broke my heart over and over again, but having my times with her like these, gave me the strength stay sane.

"Jeans and a tee," I said softly.

"What?" she looked up at me again.

I smiled. "Just wear jeans and a tee. I'm sure you'll look good."

"Are you sure? You promise?"

"Yeah, you always look good Al, I promise."

**Later that day**

"Open up!" I heard someone call out as they simultaneously banged on the closed door. I knew that voice and I didn't expect to hear it so soon.

"Surprise, surprise!"

"You guys are back already?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

In front of me stood Randy and Tiffany; I laughed as their smile fell off their faces.

"Geez, way to make us feel missed," Tiffany scorned. "We meant to surprise Allison, not you. Where is she anyway?"

"She's out," I said plainly.

"Out where and with who?" Randy asked.

"Cody," I shrugged.

"What the fuck. Hell nah. Cody?" Randy asked.

I didn't know who was more against that fact but I'm sure we each had our reasons.

**Allison's POV**

"Allie why don't you relax? You seem a little tense right now," Cody noticed.

"I uh-" I formed a fake smile as my eyes trailed across his face. He was right, I was tense and I didn't do a very good job at hiding it. "Umm-"

My stutter-speech was saved as my phone started vibrating. "Excuse me, I have to get this."

Walking away, I pressed the talk button and answered, "Hello?"

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Randy asked me angrily through the phone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back. Why did he sound so angry? What did I ever do to him?

"_I heard you're on a date with Cody," _he stated, and the sense to all this still failed to come.

"Yeah and your problem is?"

"_You can't go on dates with him," _he informed.

I laughed. Was he being serious right now?

"_He's a bastard Allie, he's as good of a boyfriend a little kid is with driving. I suggest you break it to him NOW," _he warned.

"Randy I appreciate you looking out for me but you cant-" I started to say until a new voice came up through the phone. It was Tiffany.

"_Allie stay away from him. He can go wreck someone else's life, but not ours."_

Not ours? What are they talking about? Why was the faith of my relationship with Cody suddenly a group decision?

"Tiff, I don't understand," I said softly. There I go again, being the submissive and over-understanding best friend.

"_He's done stuff to me Allie. When Randy was away, and he took care of me I- I don't wanna go into detail but he's not a good guy," _she confessed.

"What?! Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" I asked.

"_Because you were going through a lot too. But we're telling you, just leave right now, before it's too late."_

Sighing, I hung up the phone and looked over at the man accused. He looked too nice to do such a thing, none of this made any sense.

Noticing my stare, he looked back at me and smiled. Ugh, nothing from here looked like it'd go easy.

**John's POV**

It's been three hours since I last heard from Allison. She had texted me complaining about the situation being too complicated and I texted back telling her to come back so I can make everything okay.

The first few minutes of waiting for her reply felt like forever and the minutes after that didn't go by any quicker. I went from frantically pacing, to working out, to lifelessly watching TV, and now I was on the verge of falling asleep. I've been fighting to stay awake, desperate to feel the vibration of my phone in the very second it happened; I couldn't fight it any longer. My eyelids dropped and I gave up my control.

The next thing I know, I felt movement on the bed and the smell of Allison's hair ran through my nostrils. Was I really hugging her or was this all a dream? Too sleepy to find out, I tightened my grip on whatever I was holding, whether it was really her or a pillow, and enjoyed the simple thought of her in my arms.

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up," I heard someone say as they rocked my arm back and forth. Usually, I'd throw a pillow and a few cuss words whenever this happened but not this time. Not to Allison.

"Do I get my good morning kiss?" I asked innocently, my eyes firmly closed and lips formed into a smile.

"Yeah go ask Randy for it," she said in a chuckle.

Disturbed, my eyes opened up and a form of relaxation quickly washed over me as I caught her stare. She was sitting on her calves with both hands on the bed and in nothing but a tee. It wasn't just any regular tee either, it was mine.

"You wear that shirt so much better than I do," I complimented with a smile.

"Oh yeah," she agreed, nodding her head.

"So," I said lowly. I gave her this look and she instantly knew what I wanted.

"You want me to tell you about yesterday don't you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, I went on the date even after the Ortons told me not to. I mean, Cody deserved the chance to explain. He didn't deny what he did, but he wouldn't let that ruin us either."

"So are you two are still dating?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I told him I needed time to think," she said. "We shouldn't rush into a relationship anyway."

Before I had the chance to speak, there were continuous knocks on the door and I groaned. It was too early in the morning for visitors. Especially ones that were probably ready to attack Allison for going on her date.

"I'll get it," she said. Not long after, she appeared back in sight with the married couple behind her. "The Ortons are here."

"So you're not seeing Cody anymore right?" Randy asked firmly.

Allison shot him this look and said, "I still don't know, Randy."

"You still don't know? What else is there to know? He tried fucking my wife, he doesn't belong in our circle," he said.

"Whoever I date is between me and him. I'm sorry for what happened between you guys but that shouldn't affect me."

"How could you say that? How could you consider going out with a guy that did something horrible to me?" Tiffany questioned.

"How could _you _turn this into being about you?" Allison snapped. "Oh wait, I know how. Exactly the way you made me drive all the way to Randy, because you couldn't fly by yourself. If that wasn't enough, I then drove all the way to Las Vegas. It always has to be about you two doesn't it?"

"Al," I cut in and took her arm. There was a whole lot of truth in what she was saying but I knew she'd regret letting it out like this.

She only looked at me before continuing to speak, "Too damn bad the guy I'm seeing did something horrible in your past. But if you were really my best friend, you'd learn to get over that and respect what I want. This could be the guy I'll marry for all I know! And you're not letting me even try to find out."

Before anyone could talk, Allison grabbed a pair of jeans and stormed out of the room. A long silence followed and the two pairs of eyes fell upon me.

"_The guy I'll marry? _Since when was she concerned about marriage?" Tiffany ranted. "And what does she mean I make everything about me? I'm always there giving her advice! And was it just me or did Allison overreact? That was a little too dramatic."

"She's just overwhelmed right now," I excused. "She's been confused whether dating Cody was right or not."

"Shouldn't knowing what he did to her best friend the answer?" Randy asked.

"Maybe that's not where her anger's coming from. Maybe it's because she felt abandoned by you two."

**Later That Night**

'_Hey best friend. Are Randy and Tiffany still in our room?' _I read the text_. _

'_No, just me. Where are you? I'm worried,' _I texted back.

'_I'm okay best friend, don't worry. I'm coming back there to pack my shit. I needa go home, I don't wanna be here anymore._' she replied.

Mentally making up my plead for her to stay, I waited anxiously. She couldn't leave now, I still need her, and I'm sure she needs me.

"Al don't go," I blurted as soon as I heard the door open.

"I have to," she said walking into the room. "I don't wanna deal with Randy and Tiffany's bullshit right now."

What about me? What about us? Didn't that matter? No, I can't turn this into about me. That's the reason she's mad at the other two in the first place. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I say now?

"It's not all bullshit Al," I said. "I mean, they have a point."

She shot me this angry look before she carelessly slammed her clothes into her bag.

"No, hear me out," I pleaded. "They're just overprotective. They-they know how Cody could be…and so…they don't, they don't want him to fuck up with you too."

She rolled her eyes and spat, "Who do they think they are? Barging into my room in the morning to tell me _again_ that I can't see Cody? Damn, I heard them the first time and telling me a second time doesn't change my mind."

"They have good intentions Al."

"For themselves," she snapped. "Just for themselves. That's all they ever care about."

"That's not true," I defended. "Those two care about you more than you realize. They're just trying to protect you Al. You shouldn't be so against their orders without understanding their reasons."

"Yeah says the one who's been against Cody all along," she said. "Damn, I'm getting sick of people pushing their opinions onto me. Why can't you guys just let me be? Just let me fuckin breathe for once. Let me find my own reasons not to date Cody."

Cody, Cody, Cody. Why does she keep using him as an excuse, as if he were the way out of all her problems?

"If Cody's who you want then just let me know," I said, my voice rising. "I wont stand in the way, I won't put anymore shit on you. Just tell me. Because up until you do, you haven't given me one good reason why you belong with him. You question his intentions, you change into this different person when you're around him, you don't seem all that happy-"

"John," she said my name firmly.

I snapped out of it and it shot me back. Whoa, did I really just turn this into a completely different conversation?

Walking towards me, I struggled to keep my eyes fixed with hers. I could feel my face flushed and there was no hiding it. She cupped my cheeks and laughed softly.

"Best friend, are you jealous?" she asked. "You like me that much don't you?"

I shook my head against her hand.

She raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You don't?"

"I don't just like you Al, I love you."

She smiled. "I know you do."

"No, no, it's not just the friendly type of love. It's more than that. You're all I ever think about. Yeah I admit, I went on for a year of pure ignorance. You never once crossed my mind after we stopped talking, and I never realized what I lost. You know that cliché _you never realize what you have until it's gone_ we all do. But it was different for me. It didn't take loosing you for me to realize what I lost, it took gaining you back."

Her eyebrow raised even more. "What?"

"I never even knew a part of me was missing until you took that spot and made me feel whole. You changed my definition of _my everything_. Now that you're here, it makes me wonder how I ever survived without you."

There. There it was, my confession that's been burning to leave my tongue ever since I stopped denying to myself.

Breathing hard, she swallowed before allowing her stare to fall to the ground. She couldn't look at me and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Lifting her chin with my fingertips, I stared into her eyes like I've never before.

"Al, I can't keep it to myself anymore. I cant pretend to be your best friend when I know I wanna be more."

She stood there stunned and speechless. I knew it'd take awhile for her to talk but that expectation didn't make the waiting process any easier. I tried to study her eyes and it looked too overwhelmed for me to distinguish whether this was going good or not.

"John," she started to say. Her voice was barely there but it rang into my ears louder than anything. "You know how I felt about you, and you probably could tell how I still feel…"

She trailed off, and it put me in a state of confusion. I could probably tell how she still feels? She's been dating Cody, that's telling me she feels nothing. Is that what she's trying to say?

"I love you too John, I never really stopped," and she paused. "But I haven't been ready to re-explore my feelings for you. That's why-"

I instantly took my eyes off her because this rejection she trying to pull, whatever this was, I couldn't take it.

She put her fingers towards my cheek to re-locate my eyes back to her. "That's why I haven't really admitted to you I still feel the same. Hell, I haven't even admitted it to myself."

"Stop denying it Al, just stop."

"It's not that easy. Just because now you decide you love me too, it doesn't mean we can just get together. It doesn't work like that," she said.

"I didn't decide to love you Al, it just happened. But I did decide to fight for you now, and that's what I'm doing." I then took her both of her hands and placed them into mine. "You may not be ready but that doesn't have to stop you from fighting for me too."

And with that, it didn't take long for me to find out her decision. Parting her hand from mine, she grabbed my face and crashed her lips against mine. Momentum came gradually but we didn't care. Suddenly, nothing in the entire world meant more to me than this kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So are you guys satisfied now? John and Allison! Hehe. Reviews? Thanks beautifuls!

_May 10 2010_


End file.
